


Shockwave's Aide

by OverlordRaax



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Decepticon Jazz, Jazz is smooth af, Politics, Senator Shockwave - Freeform, Spy Jazz, prewar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordRaax/pseuds/OverlordRaax
Summary: Jazz is one of the most likeable and personable mechs in the whole of the senatorial palace. No one has a clue he's really a spy working for the Decepticon uprising.
Relationships: Jazz&Shockwave
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Shockwave's Aide

**Author's Note:**

> Been messing around with some pre-war headcanons and a potential history for Jazz. Also this is my first time writing Shockwave, so that's fun.

Jazz sauntered down the halls of the Senatorial Palace, smiling and greeting everyone else as he went past. The Polyhexian was the personal aide of Senator Shockwave. It was commonly joked that Shockwave had no personality and Jazz had all the personality.

The Polyhexian was well known to the staff of the Palace. He had that charming smile and personality that everyone seemed to get on with. There wasn’t anyone here that didn’t seem to like him. Also because of his smooth social skills he was known as the source of gossip amongst the Senate. If there was any rumours circulating then Jazz was the one you went to for finding out what was really going on.

The Senate had no idea he was a double agent working for the resistance movement.

In fact the higher echelons of the Senate thought of Jazz as one of the best informants on what the Decepticon insurgents were up to. However, all the information he fed them was false, fabrications carefully chosen to keep up the façade of him as a reliable link to the rebels.

But now they trusted him, the Senators all seemed to be giving him their most valuable secrets and information, and Jazz’s casual attitude made it easy for these secret discussions to end up in a bar or establishment that served high grade where the Senators would let loose even more secrets after a few drinks.

Jazz had just come back from one particular drinking session as he made his way to his usual workplace. He pressed his servo on the lock and it slid open.

The purple figure sitting at the desk looked up at him. There was no expression on his blank face, but he still managed to look pissed.

“You are exactly an hour, thirty-five minutes and twenty-nine seconds late.” Shockwave said. “As my aide you’re supposed to be doing something to help me with my work.”

“Hey, sorry man, ended up having a drink with old Proteus.”

“Did you acquire anything useful?”

“Oh, you bet,” Jazz said, holding up a datapacket. “In an overcharged rant about how much he hates Decepticons he accidently let slip that they’ve been sending their forces to the base just east of Praxus to deal with the Vosian rebellion.”

Shockwave took the data packet from him.

“Excellent, I shall send the information to Megatron as soon as possible.”

“Sounds good to me,” Jazz said. That meant they’d probably be getting a visit from Ravage soon enough. Soundwave’s cassettes were the only bots Jazz had seen manage to get anywhere near the palace without being noticed.

No one suspected Shockwave of being an insurgent either. After the mechs empurata procedure it had been assumed by the Senate he was no longer a problem at all. No one seemed to have realised that it had created in the mech a deep-seated resentment against the Senate, and now the mech’s cold logic was being calmly aimed against them.

Megatron and Orion had been surprised when the mech had contacted them pledging assistance to the Decepticons, but after they had managed to confirm he was in fact being truthful about his intentions they had realised this was too good and opportunity to pass up. And Jazz had managed to be inserted as his aide, so now there were two Decepticon insurgents positioned right into Palace with no one suspecting a thing.

Jazz crossed his arms and leaned against the table.

“Guess we just gotta wait to see what happens next.” Jazz said.

Shockwave’s eye remained steady on him for a while before he sent a message on their encrypted comm channel.

[There has been some news from Megatron. A decisive blow is about to be made.]

Jazz was interested. He leaned back in his seat.

[Oh yes?]

[You remember that Megatron intends to take the Senatorial Palace whilst Orion Pax’s forces are leading a diversion at Tarn?]

[Of course.] That mission had been vorns in the making, for the past few months Jazz had been feeding the Senate fake information that a major Decepticon attack would be led from Tarn. This information had been leaking from multiple Decepticons across the war front. The Senate had been gradually moving all of their forces there, ready for the attack, completely unaware that the whole thing was a massive diversion, and the main focus would be an attack on the Senatorial palace led by Megatron himself. They’d finally capture the entire Senate in one fell swoop.

[And what about it?] Jazz asked.

Shockwave paused for a moment, as if trying to calculate his aides potential response. Jazz knew it had to be something big.

[Megatron does not intend to simply lock up the Senate. He plans to eradicate them in the attack.]

Jazz’s face was as unreadable as Shockwaves.

[Does Pax know about this?]

[He does not. Megatron does not believe he would go through with the diversion otherwise.]

Jazz was pretty sure of that. Pax had always been convinced that this conflict should be resolved as peacefully as possible. Megatron had felt that the Senate was too corrupt to be reformed, and needed to be gotten rid of entirely.

As Jazz thought Shockwave continued. [We need to know your thoughts on this. When the time comes will you be by our side, or not?]

Jazz thought. He had no love for the Senate, in fact being around them for longer only brought out precisely how corrupt they were, how little they cared about the populace or making things better. Did he really think they were worth saving?

[Hey man, if you want to kill them all, I won’t stop you.]

Shockwave nodded.

[Good. I am glad we could come to an agreement.]

**Author's Note:**

> My personal headcanon is normally having everyone be a Decepticon before Optimus split the group into the Autobots after the level of Megatron's atrocities increased. For Jazz I've been thinking up ideas including that he stayed a Decepticon the longest before defecting. I'd love to get these ideas down into some more fics sometime.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
